


storms

by jupitcrs



Category: Gay baby gang, The Misfits - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Kritz - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupitcrs/pseuds/jupitcrs
Summary: cam hates storms.john doesn't.





	storms

loud.

loud and blaring and deafening- the wind was howling and the window was slamming and the rain was pouring and the thunder was roaring and the lightning was striking and cam was petrified.

his heart was pounding in his chest and his face was pressed against the pillow. his tears rolled down his cheeks softly as his body remained curled in on itself.

normally, he’d go to john for help, but the poor boy was finally catching up on some much needed sleep.

insomnia kills, they both knew that.

cam never let it get the best of john.

so instead he laid there in bed, frozen in fear and just craving the warmth of his best friend as the storm battled in the air. his heart was heavy and he flinched every time the room lit up in a white flash, then flinched harder when the thunder followed- even though he always knew it was going to come.

eventually he hears another noise, but this time it’s from inside. it’s a knock. three gentle raps against his door, before it swings open and a head pops into view. “cam? are you awake?” john’s voice is soft, gentle, and laced with sleepiness. cam sits up, nodding his head.

“yeah.”

“come lay down with me. the storm woke me up, and i can’t fall back asleep. also, i know you hate storms.”

cam frowns, but immediately gets up, stumbling over to john. the pair walk into johns room together and then quickly lay down, both of them snuggling under the blankets.

they’re quiet for a few moments before john turns on his side and gazes at cam. their eyes meet and cam can’t help but feel significantly calmer as john throws his arm around his waist before he buries his head into cams chest. his heart keeps pounding but this time it’s for a different reason, a good reason.

cam’s shaky arm extends so his hand meets the top of johns head. his fingers begin to play with his hair and a small smile splays on his lips when john lets out a content sigh.

“we do this a lot.. does this still count as no homo?” john asks, and cam can hear the exhaustion in his voice.

“i mean… not unless you want it to be,” is cam’s reply, and john lets out a soft giggle, delicate against the otherwise disastrous noise in the air.

“i think i’d like a bit of homo,” he says, opening his eyes and gazing at cam. “just.. a little.. homo.” he pauses, then leans forwards and kisses his lips.

cam immediately kisses him back, and john smiles into it, his fingers tracing up and down cam’s back, circling over and over all of his dimples. after a few seconds they part, and settle down again.

“cam?”

“john?”

“can you just be my fucking boyfriend, please?”

“sure thing, babe.”

they giggle quietly and share one more kiss before cam tightens his grip around his boyfriend, pressing a kiss to the top of his hair before he shuts his eyes.

it’s funny.

the storm had gotten worse and cam had completely forgotten about it, too distracted by the boy in his arms as the two drift into a tender, peaceful sleep.


End file.
